Love Without Limits
by yellowrosepetals
Summary: Some DH spoilers Don't read the summary! So we know that Tonks and Remus got married and had a baby, well Tonks did.But What led up to that? What happened after Tonk's confession of love for Remus in the sixth book?What happened before the baby was born
1. Chapter 1

A/N none of these characters are mine. They all belong to the brilliant Mrs. Rowling.

A/N I cannot believe that she killed these people off it was so sad!

Nymphadora Tonks lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was thinking; thinking about a lot of things. She broke away from her thoughts as she heard her mum downstairs making tea for her dad, who was sick, with the flu or some kind of muggleish disease. Nymphadora lived with her parents Andromeda, and Theodore. Andromeda maiden name was Lestrange, she was, or used to be apart of one of the oldest pure blood wizarding families. Theodore was a muggle born, but a wizard none the less. Andromeda's family, to put it one way, disowned her when she married a muggle born. Nymphadora had never been a girly, wishy washy, kind of person, but her parent love story intrigued her and made her realize the power of true love. Nymphadora remembered the first time her mum had told her the story of how she and Ted, had met. She remembered her mother's face as she reminisced.

"_I was entering into my sixth year at Hogwarts when I met your father. I was boarding the train looking for a compartment for my friends and me. As_ _I was walking, glancing at the compartments as I went along, I was knocked clean off my feet. IT was Ted who knocked me over. He was walking, looking for a compartment, same as I, and wasn't watching. So it was really both of our faults. We both apologized and went on with our lives._ This part of the story was the part the bored her really. It was the same old, same old; it was the time after Hogwarts that interested Tonks.

"_So it was our last day at Hogwarts and we were about to board the train, and he pulled me aside. He asked me to come with him, instead of going back to my parents' house. I told him I would go with him, but I needed to return to their house just to tell them what I planned to do. However, after I'd had time to think about it I really didn't approve of leaving my family before I was married or at least promised in marriage. My parents, and sister, were extremely quick to agree. When I told Ted this he look disappointed, but he said he understood, and I knew he did. So even though my family discouraged it I still saw Ted very often he had invited me to meet him up in this forest for a picnic. IT was that night under the stars that," _her voice would always trail off a little at this point, and she'd tear up_ ", that he asked me to marry him. The very next day I announced my grand news to my parents and sisters, but they did not take it how I wanted them too. I knew the reason they didn't want me near him was because he was muggle born, but I didn't care, I loved him, and that's exactly what I told them."_ Again she'd tear up. _"They told me that if I married Ted, a muggle born, that they would no longer associate with me. I looked for comfort in my sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa. Narcissa was in love with Lucius Malfoy, she had to know; she'd do the same thing if he was muggle born. I didn't get comfort though. They both told me that if I married Ted they would never speak to me again. The next day my family tried for hours to talk me out of it. They told me I was no longer apart of their family, they'd never speak to me again, that I was a disgrace. I told them I didn't care, I was in love with Ted and that was all that mattered. I told them they could accept it or not. They chose not to. I was done with my family; sick of their ways, but I feared for Ted. I feared they might to something to him to prevent the marriage, I feared they might hurt him. So within the week Ted moved out of his cottage and we moved into our own. Just friends and Ted's family at the wedding, but it was lovely. _When Nymphadora was a child she called her parents tale "The Forbidden Love Story." She loved hearing it over and over again, hoping that one day she'd love someone that much; so much she'd give up everything for them. Nymphadora listened to her parents down stairs talking. They were talking about the ongoing war with the Dark Lord and the danger Nymphadora was in. Nymphadora was an auror, so she wasn't home a lot so she lived in her parent's house because there was simply no need to have one of her own.

Nymphadora continued to wallow in her thoughts. Her hair was a soft pink. Not the fiery pink like it normally was; it was soft pink and down to her shoulders. Nyphadora's hair had never been that color before, it was puzzling her. Well, actually it wasn't she had a feeling; a strong one at that; what that color meant, but somehow she just couldn't admit it; she didn't want to. She was Nymphadora Tonks, an auror, a fighter, and a strong person. She couldn't possibly be in… in love. Yet, she knew she was, and she knew who with. He was brave, caring, and strong. He was intelligent, loving, and wise. He was Remus Lupin.

OK that was the first chapter just you know an introduction sort of thing. So yeah, hopefully I'll get the second one out tonight as well!


	2. Reflections and Mac'n'cheese

Ok I seriously have seven minutes to write this.

I don't Harry potter blah blah

Read and review

Tonks knew she was madly in love, she knew with whom. The only problem was that she didn't know if he loved her back. The only way to figure it out would be to ask him. Tonks wasn't the best with words. She didn't want to ask him bluntly, but, being herself, she would twist words, and then end up shouting at him, which would be quite frightening. She knew she'd have to practice what she said first. She could just picture herself waltzing right up to him and saying Remus you are an amazing man, and I love you. That just wasn't going to cut it. She had to be more, well she didn't know the words to put it in. she just couldn't be that obvious,

She got up from her bed and headed into the bathroom where she sat on a bright pink stool in fornt of the vanity and began practicing to herself.

"Remus," She said to her mirror. "Remus you are a kind, caring, intelligent, man. I, I am very fond of you…' for the next hour and a half she sat in front of that mirror practicing. She would've stayed longer, but her practicing was cut short when her mum knocked and said dinner was ready.

"Mum, can I please have it in my room? I am not feeling very well."

"OH no," Andromeda said ", you might be coming down with whatever Ted has. I'll bring your food up to you." Tonks went back to her room and sat on top of the bed hugging her pillow.

"Here is your mac'n'cheese," Andromeds said as she handed Tonks a bowl. Mac'n'cheese was Tonks's favorite muggle meal. Her dad had introduced it to her when she was five. It was a Sunday evening… Her thoughts of when she first met mac'n'cheese were interrupted when her mum began to speak.

"Now get under those covers and stay wrapped up Nymphadora."

"Mum, don't call me Nymphadora."  
"I'm your mum. I'll call you whatever I like. Sweet dreams Nymphadora."

"Sweet dreams mum." Tonks hadn't lied about being sick, she really did feel that way; but it wasn't sickness it was nerves. She wanted to tell him, she had too; she just didn't know how or when.

Told you it was short. Must dash to bed! Mac'n'cheese is my favorite food! Yumm!!!


	3. What is in a name?

Hey people I'm back. Hopefully this chapter won't be that short or rushed. Sorry again about that. Ok I just wanted to clarify that this part of the story is taking place during the fifth book. Now unfortunately, I don't remember everything about the fifth book and I don't know where my book is. So I'm kind of going to have to improvise. I'll go from what I know and such. For instance in this chapter Tonks is going to visit Grimmauld Place and Remus is going to be there and…

Wait wait, I'm not going to give it away. Ok we're moving on now.

Disclaimer: you all know as well as I that I do not own any Harry Potter people.

A/N Okie dokie we're moving to the story. Now, I currently have five reviews, and I really don't want to go on until that number boosts to twelve. So on your way out hit the submit button and give me a shout out! OK I'm done now! Ok so when her mum explains tonks name I don't know if it's correct, but her I'm trying to make it interesting.

Tonks finished her mac'n'cheese, it was delicious; as it always had been. It was getting late, she had some paperwork to do, and she was rather tired, and had a big day at the ministry the next day, so she needed rest. She climbed out of bed, grabbed her bowl and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As she reached the landing between the two flights of stairs she heard her mum's sweet voice. She was talking to her dad.

"Ted, I'm sorry that I can't be that much help to you. I'm not very familiar with muggle diseases." Ted didn't give an answer; he was sound asleep. Tonks was going to continue down the stairs, but then she heard her mother's voice again.

"You know Ted, I know you can't hear me, but I just need to talk to you, and I guess sometimes it's better to talk when you're not awake. I'm worried about Nymphadora. This war against the Dark Lord is getting worse by the day. Now I don't know that much about it, but from what Nymphadora says it's incredibly dangerous. To make matters worse I think she's hiding something from us Ted. I don't know what it is, but something's telling me she's hiding something big from us. I know if you were awake you'd tell me to trust her, and if she is hiding something wait and let her tell us, and that I worry to much, and I dunno, maybe you're right. Well, I'll let you sleep, the couch isn't as comfortable as the bed, but you're already asleep and I don't want to get sick with a disease that I don't know how to treat. Goodnight, darling; I love you." Her mum got up and headed into the kitchen to get her before bed cup of tea. She did the same thing every night since Tonks could remember. In fact one of her first clear memories was sitting on her mum's lap while she drank her before bed cup of tea. She was sitting on her mum's lap in the sitting room on the sofa when she first found out she was a metomorphagus. Yupp, that tea was tradition it kept the world going round.

After her mum disappeared into the kitchen Tonks followed. "Hey, mum," She said as she placed her bowl in the sink and began to wash it off."

"Hello Nymphadora," Andromeda, Tonks's mum replied.

"Mum, please I've asked you don't call me Nymphadora, call me Tonks."

"I gave you the name, Nymphadora, the day you were born. It hurts me that you don't want to be called by it. Why don't you like it anyway?"

"I dunno," Tonks said as she began to dry the bowl with a rag. "It's just, I dunno, it's weird and different…"

"Aren't you different and unique?"

" And no one can ever remember how to pronounce it, and Tonks is just so much easier to pronounce. Plus mum, I'm an auror. I'm tough and smart, and Nymphadora is such a girly name, Tonks just sounds better."

"Look at you, more like your father every day," Andromeda said as she watched Tonks dry the bowl. Ted always did things in the muggle ways he was accustomed to."

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah sure," Tonks said.

"You know Nymphadora," Andromeda said as she was pouring tea "I gave you your name for a reason."

"Yeah I know."

"But do you know what that reason is?"

"No, not really."

"Well sit down drink your tea and I'll tell you."

"Mum, really I want to, but I have work to do for the office, and I've got meetings tomorrow and stuff."

"I know, but I want to tell you why you have the name you do."

"Alright."

"Well, the day you were born we really didn't have a set name for you. You were born early so we didn't get as much as we thought we would. We thought about simply naming you Dora…"

"Well that would have been ok."

"Hush please. Then when I first saw you I noticed that the little hair you had was rapidly changing colors and I realized that you were a metomorphagus. Then I thought what about Nymphadora. It was a name I had thought of as a child and suddenly I remembered it and couldn't have fit more perfectly."

"So you gave me my name because you remembered making it up as a child?"

"No, no. I realized it couldn't have fit more perfectly. You were different, you were unique." She took a sip of her tea. "You know Nymphs are from Greek Mythology." Tonks just tilted her head; she was confused on how her mum knew that.

"You're looking at the woman who was top in her year in muggle studies at Hogwarts. Anyway, in Greek mythology nymphs were like fairies. They were unpredictable, a little scary, and beautiful. Nymph is also an insect that goes through a metamorphosis. You know metamorphosis is a striking alteration in appearance. So your name is really you. No other name would fit. You go through appearances; you're unpredictable, beautiful, and sometimes quite scary. No other name would fit you but Nymphadora. So that's how you got your name. Now, I'm off to bed, you go work on your ministry stuff. Goodnight Nymphadora."

"Sweet dreams mum."

Tonks finished her tea washed out her cup, the muggle way, and headed off to bed. She changed into her pajamas and brushed out her now purple hair. "Purple is the color of mystery," she thought. "This whole deal is so mysterious, I'm so confused."

A/N Ok I'm back! Aren't you glad to hear from me again! OK now I have to say the facts that I got about color were from a google search on "meanings of colors." I used to many different sites to list them all. The information I got about nymphs were from  and  thought I let you know. Ok so the next chapter should be out by tomorrow. It could be out by tonight, but I'd have to update my other two stories super fast so I don't think it's going to happen. Anyway please rate and review. I'm not planning on updating until I get my number up to twelve reviews, and who knows I might update two or three chapters in one day if I could get that number up to twenty! Thanks! Clicky the button and give me a shout out!


	4. A sudden idea

Hey people! I'm back. Ok so here's the deal. I had to delete my stories because something was wrong with them, but it's all good because I reposted them so as of now I have one review! That's my own problem though. If I can get ten reviews I will bring two new chapters out tomorrow! Okie dokie! I have fifteen minutes to write this so I'm going to try and do this fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP people!

Ok onto the story!!!!

Tonks awoke early in the morning. For once she felt peaceful; this was the first time she'd ever finished all of her paperwork at night. Normally she was doing her paperwork in the morning before she got dresses, and while she was walking to work; which was probably the reason she hit so many things on the way. She gathered up the papers that littered her night stand, and went to shower. She got dressed in her usual style; whatever she had time to throw on. Only while she was brushing out her now purple hair a thought struck her. She had vacation she could take, and she hadn't seen Sirius is forever, or checked on how the order was doing so why not go and stay there for a while. She was running out of time she'd already been late three times this week; she couldn't be anymore. She'd heard enough from Kingsley about commitment to work in this one week then she needed to hear in a life time. She grabbed a big purple bag out of her closet and threw a few different outfits in, a brush and toothbrush and such, grabbed her papers and headed downstairs.

"Hey mum," she said cheerfully. "How's dad?"

"Better. His fever is going down."

"Well that's good," she said grabbing five boxes of mac'n'cheese and a container full of it.

"Nymphadora what are you doing?" Her mum asked.

"Mum please Tonks, and I'm getting my lunch."

"I meant with the other five boxes of macaroni that you just shoved in that bag."

"Oh yeah, that's what I have to tell you. I have to do something for work and it's going to take a couple of days so I won't be home for a few days."

"Well, where are you going?"

"Sorry mum I can't say. You know people are with secrets these days."

"Well you know I wouldn't say a thing to anyone."

"I know that, you know that, they don't and their idiots, but their in charge. I really have to go. Love you I'll see you in a few days!" She said giving her mum a peck on the cheek and a quick hug. "Bye dad love you," she pecked his head and heaed for the door ", feel better!"

Tonks reached the office miraculously on time and made it to all of her meetings in a timely fashion.

"Well Tonks," Kinsley said as he popped into her cubicle; an excuse for an office ", I have to say I didn't have a lot of faith in you with those reports, but I'm glad I was proven wrong. You really have stepped it up over the last couple of days."

"I know," Tonks said ", and you know I really have been working myself incredibly hard, so I decided to take vacation for a few days."

"Vacation? You can't you have too many things to do."

"Yeah Kinsley," she said grabbing her stuff getting ready to leave ", but you know I need to concentrate to get those things done right, and unfortunately I won't be able to do that if I'm tired and pissed because you didn't give me my vacation! Now you know you have more then enough time and intellect to finish the reports yourself. So I don't think not giving me a vacation when I deserve one is going to look so good when I deliver faulty reports to the head do you?" Her hair turned fiery red.

"Yeah alright Tonks, but you be back,"

"I'll tell you when I'll be back, when I feel like it!"

"Merlin Tonks calm down. Why are you so testy?"

"Ever since the day I got a job here I you have been giving me crap and you know what I'm sick of it. This past week you have given lectures about commitment hat I don't need. I have a life, I don't see you here at seven-thirty every morning, Mr. nine am is when I'm contracted to come in. Now I am leaving, and I will owl you and tell you when I will be back. You have a lovely day!" with that she stormed off.

Within a few minutes she found herself standing in front of number twelve Grimmauld Place. "Hello again," she said.

A/N ok sorry I know it was short and rushed but I need to go to bed. Have errands to run tomorrow cuz I'm going on vacation on Sunday. One week of no updates! OK review! Love you all bye! REVIEW!!!!


End file.
